A World Divided
by PokeMaster123
Summary: The life of a young man after a Biological Weapons test gone wrong in a world full of Poke'mon.
1. Prologue

**- ****Poke'mon**** -**

**A World Divided **

_Prologue_

_(Female voice) _

_Once upon a time_

_There was a magical place where nothing bad ever happened_

_A place where both beautiful and powerful creatures roamed the land_

_A place where the humans lived in relative harmony with such creatures _

_But now that place is gone… And it's never coming back_

_. . . _

_The world we live in today is the result of Government testing_

_They were trying to build the world's strongest Poke'mon_

_One that could trounce even the mistake that was called MewTwo_

_Each Nation was racing to find a way to create the Ultimate Poke'mon_

_Unfortunately, they succeeded _

_. . . _

_Well, partly anyway_

_Rather than creating a Poke'mon, the Johto Nation attempted to create a drug that would enhance a Poke'mon's power beyond belief. _

_And it probably would've worked too_

_If the 'drug' didn't turn out to be a Virus_

_. . . _

_This story is about a world changed by the Poke'Virus_

_Or rather, the story of a man living in such a world _

**Please review if you want to see more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter 1 -**

**Date: 12/14/10 **

**Time: 01800 Hours (6:00 pm) **

**Location: Someplace near Fortree City **

A young boy of only 16 years bolts through Route 118. He runs not for recreation or even for health but for life. He cranes his head back of ever his left shoulder only to see that he is still being hunted by his pursuers. The creature, its head low to the ground, looks back up at him. The boy tries to run faster only to be tripped by the root of a nearby tree. The beast catches up, wrapping its claws around his legs. They boy kicks with all of his furry and succeeds in getting away. He stands and continues his forest-run only to come upon a clearing where the danger has apparently subsided. He waits. A glance to the left reveals a large scarlet-red spider lunging forward with its yellow legs spread wide open, prepped for an attack. The spider grows closer and closer with each passing second until-

***GASP* **

**Days since Incident: 12,410 (34 years) **

**Estimated Time: Afternoon **

**Location: Hoenn, Route 113**

Our traveler awakens in the afternoon from a nightmare. He remembers the events that had occurs so many years ago, he could still feel and see them unfolding before his very eyes. The horror that had come from the production of…

It was no use thinking of it now, nor ever. Dwelling on the past was not acceptable, nor was it good for ones mental and emotional health.

The man stands, stretching away the exhaustion from the previous night. It was time for him to move on. He stood at a total 6.5" with his black hair, deep blue eyes and wore his day clothes as he slept. He now stood dressed in his military issue combat boots. Tan cargo pants protecting his legs, held in place by a utility belt and his jet black muscle shirt, covered by an equally black t-shirt. He now added his military green jacket to his person before picking up his rough sack. He was hungry but had no food to speak of and he was also running low on clean drinking water.

A short trek to the East brought him to a place that they had once been called 'The Old Lady's Rest Stop'. Finally, a place where he might find some food for his belly… But he also knew of the dangers that may lurk within the old building.

Moments later, the man- wearing a gas mask and loaded crossbow in hand- was kicking the old wooden door in to reveal to him the room's contents. A small table was placed in the center of the room, accompanied by two wooden chairs. A kitchen rested in the far back, left corner of the one room cabin and a television set was located in the far right, corner. But no persons to claim the old run down home.

But what had drawn his attention first was the purple snake, coiling itself on the top of the table which stood only meters away. The Arbok glanced quickly toward the spontaneous noise to see, hopefully, its next meal standing in the door way. As a hiss erupts from the beast's mouth, the man instantly fired the crossbow, placing a bolt along the neck, in between the creature's hood, pinning it to the far wall.

After taking a moment to retrieve the snakes poison sacks, he immediately made his way to the kitchen area and taking out his canteen, placed it beneath the faucet and turned the handle, nothing. "Pipes much be rusted" the thought.*sigh* He then began his traditional search of the cabinets for any food there may be. A can reveals itself, "Poke'mon Food? Great" he says as he packs the can away in his sack.

**Days since Incident: 12,410 (34 years) **

**Estimated Time: Dusk **

Our traveler sits near a fire, blazing in the center of the kitchen area behind the counter, an excellent space when attempting to remain hidden. A piece of snake meat cooks on the open fire as two small mouse-like Poke'mon approach.

Plusle and Minun…

The traveler had recognized the creatures from his days as a trainer. But those days were gone. Using a pair of shears, he cut a piece of meat from the snake's body and held it out for the smaller creatures to take. "You'll like it. It's snake meat." And the curious Poke'mon gladly accepted the offering before retreating to their hiding place elsewhere.

**Days since Incident: 12,411 (34 years, 1 day) **

**Estimated Time: Early Morning**

The man awakened early and began cooking a small piece of the meal he had had the night before. The scent had once again attracted the two small electric Poke'mon who had taken a piece of meat from him. He now gazed upon the little morsels with hunger and murder in his eyes.

**Days since Incident: 12,411 (34 years, 1 day) **

**Estimated Time: Late Morning**

**Location: Hoenn, Desert **

The traveler continued his long trek south-ward, on Route 113 through the desert, knowingly allowing himself to be stalked by a trio of Kabutops. Soon they had him surrounded, one at his front and two more located on the left and right sides behind him, forming what has come to be known as the 'Triangle of Death'. The man stood in silence as the Poke'mon monitored his actions closely.

The man dropped his rough sack off to the side as his right hand moved towards a large sheath strapped to his back. He then withdrew the 2 ft. killing weapon, the machete.

As the front Kabutops rapidly approached, raising its right blade high in the air, the lone stranger countered with a backhand slash. Then, he went on the offensive, slashing away with an underhand cut which severed the creature's neck. Using the momentum gained from his previous action, he then spun on his heel, continuing the underhand slash to block a left-handed downward cut from the Kabutops who now stood to his right. Next, he brought up his left foot and planted it in the monster's gut, pushing it as far away as possible with the strength he could muster.

As the third Kabutops approached with a right-handed, underhand cut, the man had no choice but to dodge. He then blocked and evaded multiple strikes from the monster. Obviously, this was the higher leveled one. He decided it was time to go back on the offensive. Blocking another right-handed, underhand strike, he spun oh his left heel. The quick move had placed him behind the creature where he lopped off its head.

Seeing that it was clearly outmatched, the last Kabutops stood to run, but not before the man had thrown the machete so hard and fast to place it in its back. The man checked his watch, twelve seconds. "I'm getting too old for this shit". The man collected his things as well as both blades from each dead creature. He knew that such blades could be made into tools or weapons for the humans to use. Each blade would fetch maybe 70 Caps on the market in Lavaridge Town where he was headed.

**Days since Incident: 12,411 (34 years, 1 day) **

**Estimated Time: Noon **

**Location: Hoenn, Lavaridge Town **

Once in town, the stranger made it his first order of business to find the Metal-Worker, who would be glad to buy the six blades from him. After asking for directions he had located the gruff old man, possibly in his 30's, using an old Poke'mon Center as his base of operations. The door to the Center had stopped working some years ago and this one had been propped open using a stack of bricks. The hot atmosphere of Lavaridge town had made it the perfect town for Metal-Working.

"Excuse me. I've got something that you might be interested in."

"Well then, let' see what you've got."

The stranger placed his rough sack on the counter and unstrapped rolled up tarp which contained the six, 4 ft. blades which he also unrolled onto the counter. The Metal-Worker whistled his astonishment.

"Six blades = three Kabutops, eh?"

"That's right."

"So what were you lookin' to get out of 'em?"

"Well, market-price is 70 Caps these days, but I can let you have 'em for 40 apiece?"

"40 would be fine with me."

After some fumbling around behind the counter, the Metal-Worker produced 240 metal Bottle Caps which had become the new world currency. The stranger took the Caps, collected his things and turned to walk away but as he did so, he spotted a beautiful blue machete hanging on the far wall of the Center turned Shop.

"How much for the Beldum-Machete?" he asked.

"That'd be 120 Caps." Replied the Metal-Worker, smirking.

"I'll take it. And I'd also like to sell my own."

"That's fine. Bring it on over here and let's have a look at it."

. . .

"Ah yes. This'll do just fine. How much you want for this beauty?"

"How's 70 Caps?"

"Hmmm, I'm not so sure. I can go 35."

"35? But you just called it a beauty yourself!"

"Yeah, but I gotta make a profit now don't I?"

"But that doesn't give you any right to cheat me!"

"Okay, Okay! I can go 50 on it."

"No good. The price is 70 Caps or nothing."

*sigh* "Alright fine, 70 Caps for the blade. You drive a hard bargain you know, just who are you?"

"The name's Ketchum." The stranger said before turning and walking out with his new Beldum-Machete.

**Please Review **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own "_Poke'mon_" or any other subject mentioned within this FanFiction.

_**Summary: **_A young trainer begins his journey into the world of Poke'mon.

"_**The Adventure of a lifetime"**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

(Hoenn Region, Little Root Town, Home)

Mom: Christopher, honey wake up! You need to wake up and come on down for breakfast!

The young man's mother called up to him from the bottom of the stairs. Young Christopher was 15 years of age when he decided to begin his journey as a trainer when he was just 16. He's more than qualified as he has already dedicated years to the study of such a life.

Chris: Okay mom. I'll be right down!

The young boy said in reply to his mothers beckoning. As he raised himself out of his bed, Christopher stood at a 5.5'' with short brown hair and dark green eyes which he had intently focused on the full body mirror placed in front of him.

Chris: Today's the day I become a true trainer. That's it. No more backing down. No more taking crud from people. From here on out, I'm my own man!

Christopher quickly dressed himself in his brown steel toed combat boots, tan cargo pants complete with belt and white t-shirt. The last item to be applied would be the black leather trainer's gloves he had bought the previous night.

As Chris ran downstairs to the breakfast table where his mother had placed a plate of hot eggs and bacon he also noticed the pile of mail which had been brought in earlier. A quick glance revealed that there was in fact a letter with his name scribbled across it.

Chris: Hey mom, what's this letter about?

Mom: Oh that? I'm not sure. Why don't you go ahead and open it up?

Chris: Okay then.

Chris quickly opened up the envelope and began to read the letter aloud to his mother who was currently cooking and cleaning in the kitchen.

_Dear Mr. Ulrich _

_It has come to our attention that you intend to begin your journey as a Poke'mon trainer very soon and hence, the National Trainer's Association (NTA) would like to congratulate you on your decision and your courage to go out into the world at such a young age. _

_We should also like to extend to you a personal invitation to participate in a once in a life time event known as "Newbie Island". As you may already know, Newbie Island is a place where new and upcoming trainers such as yourself can meet and work to capture their very first Poke'mon. However; as you may also know, this event is only open to trainers who have not yet received a Poke'mon. _

_As proof of your "No-Poke'mon" status, please bring a signed note from Professor Birch, the Poke'mon Researcher stationed in your area. _

_Enclosed in this envelope along with this letter will be your ticket for the 9:00 AM, Friday January 1st ferry to the island. Please be as prompt as possible as tardiness will not be tolerated. Any trainer coming late will not be permitted to board the ferry. _

_One again, we extend to you a congratulations and much encouragement as you begin the adventure of a life time. We expect to see much success from you in the future. _

_Sincerely- _

_The National Trainer's Association_

Chris: Wow! Hey mom-

Mom: Yes sweetie I heard. That's really something for the NTA to send you an invitation to Newbie Island. But when did it say the ferry left for the island?

Chris: Uh… 9:00 AM.

Mom: Well you had better hurry up if you want to make it in time. Look at that.

Said the boy's mother gesturing to the digital wall clock mounted just across the room.

8:30 AM

Chris: YIKES! The ferry is supposed to leave in 30 minutes!

Mom: Well maybe if you hadn't slept-

Chris: No time to talk mom! I've gotta get going!

Mom: Be sure to wear your jacket! And take your bag along with you!

Chris: I know mom!

And so, slipping on his black hooded sweatshirt and dark green canvas back pack, the young soon-to-be trainer, rushed for the docks in order to make the last ferry to Newbie Island.

*28 Minutes Later*

Chris: *gasp* Hello. *gasp* my… Name… Is Christopher and I'm-

Attendant: You're here for the ferry to Newbie Island, right?

Chris: *gasp* that's exactly right!

He said with a smile as he continued to try and catch his breath.

Attendant: Well you've just made it in time Mr. Ulrich. We were just about to close the gates. Do you have your ticket?

Chris: Sure do.

The tired boy reached into his jacket pocket, producing a blue ticket with a picture of a ferry across it along with the text "Admit One: Newbie Island" written across the top.

Attendant: That's great. Now I just need to see your proof of "No-Poke'mon" status.

Chris: What? Oh crud! I totally forgot! I ran here so quick that I totally forgot!

Attendant: Well in that case, I'm afraid that you won't be allowed to board the ferry.

Chris: No wait-

? : What he meant was: he forgot his note at my lab.

Confused, both the attendant as well as Chris turned to see who was speaking. It was none other than Professor Birch himself! And holding up a slip of paper no less!

Prof. Birch: Isn't that correct Chris?

Chris: Huh? I mean "Yes". That's exactly what I meant.

The attendant held out her hand to take both the ticket and the note from the two gentlemen standing before her. After they handed over the 2 items, she proceeded to check and verify the documents.

Attendant: Okay. It looks like you're all set Mr. Ulrich. You may go right ahead to the ferry now.

Chris: Wow. Thanks a lot Professor. I would've been dead without you!

Prof. Birch: Now that's enough talk young man, you've got to get going.

Chris. Okay. Bye Professor!

Shouted Chris as the ferry began to depart from the docks. He was finally on his way to Newbie Island, the beginning of his adventure. And it was all thanks to the quick thinking of Professor Birch. The Professor was an old friend of Chris' family and must've known that he would forget to stop on by to say goodbye, let alone to grab his permission slip.

Chris: Alright then. Here… We… Go!

He exclaimed, throwing his fist up into the air.

*A few hours later, standing at the bow of the vessel*

Chris: This is it. In just a few minutes I'll set foot on Newbie Island, the place where I'll find my first partner.

After stepping off of the ferry and onto dry land for the first time in hours, Chris and hundreds of other newbie trainers from around the world were welcomed by an important looking man in a dark blue suit. The man had short, greased back black hair and stood upon a makeshift stage near the docks.

? : Welcome all of you trainers to Newbie Island. My name is Mr. Bruce Wayne. I am one of the 13 board members whom run the NTA. We, the NTA, decided to open up Newbie Island to all new coming trainers so that they could have the chance to locate and select their very own partners, rather than selecting from a restricted limit of 3 starting Poke'mon.

Chris: Wow, this is gonna be fun.

Mr. Wayne: Now, with that said. We have here a few items for you all to take with you.

Mr. Wayne gestured to a long table to his left, just below the stage.

Mr. Wayne: The first of those items is a Poke'ball containing the rare Poke'mon known as Eevee. You will use this Poke'mon to weaken and capture the poke'mon you find around the island during your stay here. Ofcoarse, if any of you should choose to simply "take it and run" you may do that as well. You would be allowed to take the Eevee presented to you and leave the island immediately after receiving the other items. Other than that, you will each have a 2 week stay here on the island. If you fail to capture your own Poke'mon by the deadline, you will be expected to take the Eevee with you anyway. The second item we would like to present to you is a single Poke'ball. This is because the rules only permit for each trainer to capture one other Poke'mon while here on the island. Remember, at any given time you can "take the Eevee and run" if you should grow attached to it. The third item is what we like to call the "Explorers Kit". This kit contains several digging tools as well as other items such as head lamps and batteries.

The crowd began to cheer and exclaim in excitement as they saw all of the free goods that they would be receiving upon entry to Newbie Forest here on the Island. After settling everybody down, Mr. Wayne began to readdress the people.

Mr. Wayne: Once again, we congratulate you all on becoming trainers and we hope to see you all succeed in your futures. Now please form a neat and orderly line in order to receive your things.

After Chris had received his free goods, he proceeded to make a plan on which Poke'mon he would have to capture before the deadline of 2 weeks.

? : Oh, hey Chris! Over here!

A familiar voice called from afar, causing Chris to turn in curiosity. It was across the way that he saw his old friend Cheryl laughing and waving to him. Cheryl was a 16 year old girl only a little shorter than Chris himself, about 5.3. Her deep blue eyes complimented her short blonde hair perfectly. She wore her own brown hiking boots, blue jeans and her red hooded sweatshirt over a black t-shirt and her small blue drawstring bag hung over her shoulder. While waving to Chris with one hand, she held her Eevee in her other arm in front of her. Chris had always had a crush on her since Pre-K, but he would never admit to it. Not aloud anyway. Chris proceeded to run over to where his old friend was standing.

Cheryl: Hey Chris. I didn't know you had been invited too!

Chris: Yeah. Me neither. I just got the letter in the mail this morning. And you wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get here.

Cheryl: Really? Try me then.

Chris then explained his morning to his old friend. She looked at him wide eyed like she didn't know how to react to everything he had just told her.

Cheryl: Ahahaha! Are you serious Chris? You dork! You're always doing stuff like that!

Chris: Hey, it's not my fault! I told you, I didn't get the letter in the mail until just this morning!

Cheryl: Well then I suggest that you guys fire your mailman.

Chris: Yeah, I know, right?

Cheryl: So, do you know which Poke'mon you're going to capture yet?

Chris: Hmmm. No Not yet. I guess I'll just have to have a look around before I make any big decisions. What about you?

Cheryl: I've actually decided to stick with little Eevee here.

She said, kissing the small, brown furred creature on the head. Oh how he wished he could've been that Eevee. He'd give anything to be that close to his crush.

Chris: Really?

Cheryl: Yeah. I just love Eevee's thick, golden brown hair. I simply adore how soft and cuddly it is!

Secretly thinking to himself "Wow, I wonder if-", Chris touched the top of his head, realizing he himself had thick brown hair. Okay, it might have not been golden brown but still. He wondered if…

Cheryl: So I've decided to stay here on the island for a little bit. I thought that maybe I could get some training done with Eevee.

Chris: Oh yeah? That's cool.

Cheryl: Yep. Okay. I had better get going. We don't have a minute to waste do we Eevvee?

Eevee: Ee!

Chris: Yeah okay. I guess I'll be seeing you around then?

Cheryl: yeah, maybe. Catch ya later, Feraligator!

She said teasingly as she waved goodbye and ran in the opposite direction of Chris.

Chris: Wow. I guess I had better get going too then. Gotta find a partner before the deadline is up after all.

*3 Days Later*

Still searching the island, Chris had not yet spotted his new partner to be. He was looking high and low, far and wide for the best Poke'mon to suit him. He tried climbing the trees, searching the caverns and even fishing using the Old Rod that had been included in his Explorers Kit but he had no luck in finding his new partner.

Chris: Maybe I had better just give up on this. I mean, Eevee is a pretty rare and powerful Poke'mon too. I mean-

? : Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Somebody, please help us!

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by the screaming of a nearby female voice. He thought he recognized the source but he couldn't be %100 sure. He had to find out for himself. He began rushing through the forest in search of the source of the horrible cry for help. He then noticed a large cloud of smoke rising in the distance. He decided that it must be a forest fire of some kind. After running for what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes, Chris arrived at the scene of a dangerous looking (you guess it) forest fire. And if that wasn't enough to get the blood pumping, he noticed his friend Cheryl and her Eevee trapped behind a wall of fire along with several other wild Poke'mon.

Chris: Oh no! I've got to do something! But what can I do?

After a quick survey of the area, Chris noticed several water type Poke'mon cowering in fear in and around the nearby lake. He then decided that now was the time to take action.

Chris: Wild Poke'mon, please hear me! I need your help to save these other Poke'mon as well as my friend! Please lend me your power, if only for a short while!

The many wild creatures looked at each other and then back to the human that had requested their assistance. They all nodded in agreement. "Oh, thank god" he thought as he saw the determined look upon their faces.

Chris: Now. Maril, Squirtle, Buizel, Todedile and Wishcash, go and use Water Gun on those flames!

The 5 poke'mon did as he commanded and in an instant, there were powerful streams of water being forced from the mouths of the wild Poke'mon. Within minutes the flames were extinguished and everyone was safe and sound.

Cheryl: Oh Chris! You did it! My hero!

As Cheryl ran over to Chris and proceeded to hug him with all of her might, he couldn't help but begin to blush. The girl of his dreams had just hugged him. And she was still clinging to him!

After making sure that everyone was okay, Chris thanked the water Poke'mon for their help as they retreated back into their own territory. The other wild Poke'mon also retreated back into the forest, all but one that is.

Cheryl: Oh wow Chris! That was so amazing!

Chris: Aw, it was nothing!

Cheryl: Oh but you commanded those wild Poke'mon as if they were your own and you managed to stop the flames in time before it spread to the rest of the forest. Not to mention that you saved myself and several other Poke'mon!

Chris: Oh, uh. Well. I mean…

Pikachu: Pikachu!

Chris/Cheryl: Huh?

Chris: Hey isn't that a-

Cheryl: It is. It's a Pikachu!

Chris: What is it, what's wrong?

Pikachu: Pika! Pika, Pikachu!

Chris: Huh?

Cheryl: I think it's trying to say that it wants to go with you.

Chris: Huh? How can you be sure?

Cheryl: Isn't that right Pikachu? You saw how well Chris was able to control those other Poke'mon, how strong he was and now you want for him to be your trainer?

Pikachu: PIKACHU!

Chris: Huh? You really wanna be my partner Pikachu?

Pikachu: PIKA!

Chris: Well alright then! It looks like I've finally got myself a partner!

Pikachu: PIKA! PIKA, PIKACHU!

*10 days later*

While standing near the docks with his new friend, Pikachu sitting upon his left shoulder, the Hero of the Forest says to himself "Wow. I never dreamed that I'd be this good at training Poke'mon."

Cheryl: Hey Chris! There you are, "Hero of the Forest"

Chris: Huh?

Cheryl: "Hero of the Forest". That's what people are starting to call you around here you know. After you saved all of those Poke'mon, the word really started to spread, and fast too!

Chris: Yeah, I guess. I can't believe that today is the last day we'll have on this island.

Cheryl: Yeah. But I think that Eevee and I are ready to leave and take on the world.

Chris: Yep. The same goes for Bailey and me! Isn't that right, Bail-ster?

Bailey: Pika!

Cheryl: Huh? Bailey?

Chris: That's what I've decided to name my Pikachu.

Cheryl: Oh I like it! It's such a cute name for a Pikachu! "Bailey". Do you like it Pikachu?

Bailey: PIKA!

Bailey nodded her head in agreement as she accepted the new name. "Bailey". The name was indeed a cute name for a Pikachu, and a well thought out one at that. Bailey had learned to love Chris over the past 10 days as both a friend and trainer.

Cheryl: So Chris, have you already turned over that Eevee you were using?

Chris: Yeah I did. But I didn't feel the least bit sad about it actually. It never really left its Poke'ball for any reason so I guess we never really had the chance to bond and stuff.

Cheryl: Well atleast you've got a Pikachu. And she seems to love you a lot! I mean just look at her, she keeps snuggling up to your cheek!

Chris: Yeah I know!

He said as he reached up with his left hand to pet the small yellow mouse sitting on his shoulder. He and Bailey had indeed bonded. They created one so strong in only a short amount of time that it was clearly unbreakable.

Chris: Um. Cheryl, I've been meaning to ask you something.

Cheryl: Yes. What is it?

Chris: Well, I was wondering if you'd like to maybe travel with… with Bailey and me throughout the Hoenn region. We'd have a lot of fun and-

Cheryl: Let me stop you right there Chris.

She said putting up her hand in a gentle "stop" gesture.

Cheryl: As much as I'd like to travel with you Chris, I think that it would be best if I roughed it on my own for a while, just so that I can get the hang of things. You understand, don't you?

Chris: Oh. Ofcoarse I do.

(Shot down… And not even in a blaze of glory either)

Chris: So, where will you go?

Cheryl: Well, I've always been interested in Contests. I think I'll try my hand at that. What about yourself?

Chris: I'm gonna try for all 8 Sinnoh league badges

Cheryl: Oh, that sounds fun!

Chris: Yeah.

*Toot* _Attention all trainers. The ferry leaving for Little Root Town is now boarding. Please proceed to the docks with your Poke'mon. Please, also make sure that you have all of your belongings with you. Thank you. The ferry will be leaving in exactly 35 minutes. I repeat, 35 minutes. _

Cheryl: I guess this is it then.

Chris: Yeah. I'll be seeing you around Cheryl. But before you go, there's something that I wanted to tell you.

Cheryl: Yeah?

Chris: I just wanted to say … (I _love_ you Cheryl)… Good luck on your journey. I hope you can make it to the Grand Festival.

Cheryl: Oh yeah. Thanks Chris. And good luck on getting all of your badges too. Hope you make it to the Poke'mon League.

Chris: Yeah.

After boarding the ferry, Chris and Cheryl went their separate ways. They never saw each other around the ferry again after that. Nor did they meet up while exiting the ferry after it had made port back in Little Root Town. The two of them had apparently, begun their journeys apart. This pained Chris deeply as he wished he once more had the chance to tell Cheryl how he truly felt about her. But that would have to wait until another time. For now, he was supposed to be preoccupied with his own adventures.

Chris: Well Bailey. This is it, Little Root Town.

Bailey: Pikachu

Chris: I think we had better get going.

? : Oh Chris, Chris!

Happy to hear a familiar voice, Chris spun around to see Professor Birch walking towards him carrying a medium sized box under his shoulder. There with him, was also his mother.

Prof. Birch: Oh Chris, I'm so glad I caught you before you left.

Chris: Really? Why?

Prof. Birch: Well I have something for you here.

Chris: What is it?

As professor Birch held out the box and opened it, Chris took a peek. Inside sat a few items. The first was a Poke'Dex. The second was a batch of Poke'balls and the third was a strange new device which he didn't recognize. The good professor began to explain what it was and how the device worked as Chris picked it up and slipped it on his right arm.

Prof. Birch: That, my dear boy is what we call a "Poke'Gauntlet". It's a gauntlet that you wear while traveling on your journey. Let me explain how it works. Whenever you enter a battle of some kind you simply press the small button located in the palm of the hand, like so.

Said the Professor as he pressed the small button he spoke of.

Prof. Birch: After the light turns green, you utter the phrase "New Ball" and an empty Poke'ball will appear in your hand. Or you can announce the name of any Poke'mon that you've captured so far and that Poke'mon's ball will then appear instead. This is a very handy way to carry all of one's Poke'mon with them at once, don't you think?

Chris: WOW! Professor, this is amazing! How do you guys come up with this stuff? Yeah, this will totally help me on my journey.

Prof. Birch: Oh we try my dear boy, we aim to please!

Mom: Oh my baby boy is growing up!

Said the woman with a tear in her eye.

Chris: Oh mom!

Mom: Oh, come here!

She said as she ran forward to give her son the biggest, warmest hug that she could. This was obviously the type of mother to spoil and smother her children.

Chris: Mom, C'mon! You're embarrassing me! What if somebody sees?

Prof. Birch: Now then I think that you had better get a move on and quickly too. Your rival, Ricky, has already received his Poke'Gauntlet and is on his way to the very first gym.

Chris: Ooh! That Ricky just burns me up! Tell me which way he went!

Prof. Birch: As I said he was headed for Petalburg City.

Chris: Okay Bailey, let's get going! What do ya say!

Bailey: PIKA!

And so the "Hero of the Forest" sets out on his journey, confident in his own abilities as a trainer and his faithful partner, Bailey. Tune in next time to see what happens!

_**End of Chapter 1 **_

**Important: **By the way Poke'mon fans! I'm sort of gotten busy lately (being a college student and all) so I might not have the time nor energy to constantly update these chapters. I will attempt (key word "attempt") to upload a new chapter every other weekend when possible, but as I said: please don't expect much from a poor/busy college student.

This one chapter was just a test and the 2nd is still in progress so just hang tight trainers!


End file.
